


Penalties and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa is highkey gay for Iwaizumi and thats all you need to know, they have no shame im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iwaizumi, losing to Oikawa's team, leading him to do a series of sit-ups as a penalty. But there's a twist





	

"Alright, that's 4 wins for Iwaizumi's group and 7 wins for Oikawa's group." Kunimi, being the score keeper, announces in an unenthusiastic tone as we all pollute the court with panting and heavy breathing out of exhaustion. Kindaichi congratulates everyone with a "good game!"

"Thank you for putting your out most effort" The coach smiles. "You may all proceed to the last free practice of the day if you like." The coach reminds us. Obviously the usual is expected when he tells us that. Kunimi attempting to escape free practice and Kindaichi trying to talk him into at least hitting one or two tosses from Yahaba, who is giving Kyoutani a lecture of how he shouldn't have hit his tosses that were supposed to be for me, Watari trying to calm everyone down. Mattsun and Makki...I don't even know, they're talking about something and I can't tell if it's a good topic or a bad one since their facial expressions are the hardest to read. Everything's normal.

Except..

"Ahah! I win Iwa-chan! You know what to do!" Oikawa's eyes sparkle as he runs up to me, carelessly glomping me against the wall, dropping my sports bottle. ouch.

"Now?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"Yes! 4 to 7 is a big gap!" Oikawa rubs in my face. "You need to do a million penalties!" He chuckles as he pats my back.

"I'd rather die." if not I will die if I do a million damn penalties.

"Eh! Iwa-chan, I'm actually taking this seriously! You lost, surprisingly, so now we have to do your penalty, you told me that I should help you on this, which is a great choice to ask your great boyfriend!" I groan at that, "But I can't do well if you won't cooperate!" He complains.

"I'm just off my game today and I'm really tired I don't wanna do a penalty now..-", I attempt to leave but Oikawa isn't letting that happen, with him pushing me onto the ground with everyone to see, but they don't mind, It's just 'Oikawa and Iwaizumi being good boyfriends in a healthy relationship'.

"You're not going anywhere. You told me you wanted to do this so finish your penalty and we're done!", Oikawa's smiling, hovering over me for anyone to see, but again no one minds. "A million penalties shall we?" Oikawa jokes.

"You make it sound so easy, but not even you can do multiple push-ups and sit-ups without sweating a fucking waterfall", I state, attempting to escape Oikawa's grip but his experience with tossing and serving gives him a benefit to grip tightly against my arms.

"See? They're so weak." Oikawa comments on my arms as he gives my right bicep a squeeze. "This is why you should do your penalties, regardless if it's a punishment or just for the sake of strengthening them, you don't expect to be a good ace with these, do you?" he continues, making a good point but again I'm off my game for a reason, I'm really tired and I didn't sleep well last night. for reasons.

But everything would be more complicated if I keep fighting it, so let's just get this over with.

I sigh, "Fine." I reply, "But I'm only doing sit ups today." I lay down on the floor waiting for Oikawa to anchor my feet but he seems to disapprove my choice. like he has the right, but if he's gonna be a baby about it then I'm not having any of that. "It's either sit-ups or nothing." I sit up (hah) towards Oikawa.

"But Iwa-chan already has nice abs!" Oikawa exclaims causing Mattsun and Makki to hear, but they don't do anything. not yet.

"Sh- shut up, don't say that here" I stutter, I'm aware of how he knows what my abs look like and I thought he was smart enough to keep it to myself. Boy oh boy was I wrong. Oikawa gives me a pitiful look, but I'm having none of that. "But if you're gonna complain then I'm just gonna go home, or ask someone else to help.", That sentence flipped a switch on Oikawa as I can tell, he gives me a sharp glare and pushes me mercilessly onto the ground.

"Fifty sit-ups, now" Oikawa commands as he plants his knees on my feet, it hurts but it works, but hold up FIFTY SIT-UPS?

"Fifty? are you being serious Oikawa I don't think I can-"

"Now, Iwa-chan" his voice, from irritated "-Or else you'll end up being a weak ace, and we don't want that, I know I wouldn't want that, it's not fun knowing my boyfriend is being lazy, that doesn't sound like you." He giggles and smiles at me with the smallest amount of space between us, his eyes sparkling like the stars as his voice goes back to the same old tone.

"Sometimes I regret dating you, and that's not just me thinking dating your childhood friend is weird." I complain

"Alright, let's narrow it to twenty-five" Oikawa gives me this sly smirk as if he's planning something. Oh no.

Being the bigger person I ignore that smirk of his. "Fine." I surrender as I lay on the ground, in position of doing a sit-up as I wait for Oikawa to count for me. But he didn't start automatically, he just gives me these sparkly eyes that look like he wants to tell me something, but Mattsun and Makki are starting to take photos of us while they're whispering things to each other, and that's never a good thing. Let's just get this over with before they start making sad memes out of all of this.

"Start counting Shittykawa!" I shout-not-so-loudly to avoid catching anyone's attention.

Oikawa huffs. "Fine", he places his hands with a strong grip on my feet and he rests his head on my knees, which is fine with me, then he starts to count and I follow by with a sit-up.

"One....Two....Three..." Oikawa counts, his voice sounds bored but I ignore that.

"Iwa-chaaaan" Oikawa calls out to me as he rests his cheeks onto my knees, his grip still on my feet.

"I'm right here. What do you want?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"Kiss me please!" he cheers.

I lose my focus and my back lands on the ground painfully, but Oikawa's words. It's not the first time he's said that but kiss him in the middle of practice? With everyone to see?

"C'mon, no one would care. wouldn't they?" Oikawa pleads.

"They don't care if we're doing cute stuff" I air-quote 'cute stuff', my back laying on the ground staring at Oikawa from this angle gives me an angle where in I can see his eyes trying to hard to look pitiful.

"Don't hurt me this way Iwa-chan! We should be fine with this!" he tells me, I know I just don't think we should do that now- "Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" Oikawa pleads even more.

I groan, doing a push up but reaching up to Oikawa, whose head is resting on my knees, a convenient distance for me to just give him a quick kiss.

"Is that fine?" I ask, doing a series of sit-ups, waiting for Oikawa's response, but he doesn't end up responding. I can literally feel him heating up, could-melt on me. which is gross, but cute.

"Iwa-chan! Don't make my heart feel all weird like that!" Oikawa cries tears of joy. God he won't shut up.

I bring myself up with another sit-up, giving him another kiss to stop him from talking for at least 1 minute. "Don't be noisy, we're not the only ones here and I can't keep kissing you." I tell him, Oikawa gives me this dark grin.

Oh no.

"If me being a nuisance makes you kiss me for whatever reason, then I guess I have no other choice but to bother you!" Oikawa giggles and gives me his signature wink

I sigh. I guess this is what I get for dating a needy genius, I have no place to complain.

Yes. I'm actually gonna do this, if it means getting my Trashykawa to get this penalty over with then I'm fine with that.

"From the start then!" Oikawa requests. I just give him a stare, not agreeing or disagreeing, just giving him this stare of 'are-you-for-fucking-real-Shitty-fucking-kawa".

"Start counting then." I place my hands on my back preparing for another sit-up on Oikawa's count, but Oikawa is confused.

"So do I go from the start or keep going?" Oikawa asks. What a question, I thought you were the supposed Grand King, deciding for yourself.

Oikawa chuckles. "Then I want Iwa-chan to give me kisses right from the start!" his smile, wide. Wasting no time he starts with "One.", I follow quickly with a sit-up and reaching up to him and giving him a kiss.

"Two....Three....Four....Five..." Oikawa counts, another sit-up, another kiss.

This goes on, and on and on, until we reach 23 sit-ups I notice something. As he counts, his head slowly pulls back. Intentional or not, I don't know but his smirk gives me all the answers I need. It makes it hard for me to reach him and give him another kiss. annoying.

"What's wrong Iwa-chan? Do you really want to kiss me?" Oikawa taunts. That's funny, he's the one who wants this. "Two more Iwa-chan, if you can't kiss me then I won't count." Oikawa taunts me once more. "Only two more sit-ups Iwa-chan, you should hurry up if you-"

"God dammit" I mumble as I kick myself off of Oikawa, changing my position, instead of my hands on the back of my hands I place them on Oikawa's cheeks.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, his face blushing. cute.

"Just. Shut up" I request, as I feel a blush grow slightly on me as well, pulling Oikawa's face closer to mine, forgetting the fact that our team mates are around us, but I'm sure they don't mind, I hope.

I brush my lips against Oikawas, only intended to give him a soft kiss, but Oikawa doesn't approve. I literally just get blinded by his hands gripping onto my face, returning the kiss, but more of a 'harsh-yet-loving' kiss.

Not even a few moments I pull away, staring at him, his face literally melting in my hands. I can't get over it. "Is that alright?" I ask.

Oikawa doesn't reply. "Well if you were bothered by that then I don't see why you wanted me to kis-"

"No it's fine! I'm just shocked at how you, Iwa-chan, could actually put effort into our relationship?" Oikawa pretending to sound shocked. "I guess I'm not the only one doing anything about us being together" Oikawa laughs.

"If you really think I don't put even the slightest effort then how about I hit you, I can put effort in that" I threaten him, not taking it seriously.

Oikawa gives off a playful tone. "Don't be mean Iwa-chan, now I lost count! We have to do it again!" He cheers the last part. He's sneaky, but he's not **_that_ ** sneaky.

"Well I didn't lose count, we're at twenty four, I guess it wasn't that hard getting this penalty done" I lay back down and place my hands on the back of my head. "Now just one more and we're don--" I get cut off as soon as I glance at Oikawa, he has this look in his face, a sad and pitiful one

"B- but.." He stutters.

"What is it?"

"I don't want it to end." he pouts. "Your kisses feel the best! despite of how rough you are in general!" Oikawa smiles.

"Well, that's too bad, let's just get this over with. It's not the last kiss you'll ever get from me, right?" I give him an effortless smile, but my words and expression sparked his interest and gripped his hands on my feet once more.

Before Oikawa could speak the lights go off, everyone's gone _(that was quick, I barely noticed, Oikawa's face tells me he feels the same way I do)_ , only the dim sunlight seen shining through the big windows of the gymnasiou to give us the slightest bit of light to see, that and the door about to close, we hear- "Oi, Hajime, Tooru, if you're done with....whatever you're doing, it'd be a blessing if you hurried up and finished whatever you're doing" Mattsun requests, dopey-eyed, yet a sly grin stays on his face through the door. Only to disappear before me and Oikawa could even begin to reply.

Oikawa giggles at what just happened, I have full concern doing a sit-up in the dark and Mattsun needs to calm down, _which he appears to be calm but that's not the point_ , because _yes_ we will get this over with. "Alright Iwa-chan, last one..Twenty five!" Oikawa requests, quickly following it with the last sit-up and the last kiss for this penalty. But it doesn't stop there, oh no it doesn't. Oikawa pulls me closer by my shoulders, causing me to let go of my position, ending up with me on top of Oikawa, I see the sunset perfectly shine against his features, even if he is an annoying boyfriend he never fails to give me this pretty look of his that makes me feel weak. _That sounded cringey but I couldn't make this up even if I wanted to._

But my emotions quickly fade away as I feel the pain from the fall kick in. "What was that fo- _mmf!-_ " I couldn't even finish my question without Oikawa pulling me closer to him in another kiss. On the floor. Not the most sanitary area but I can't complain.

But as expected, Oikawa is needy and loving. I feel his face light up with a blush as we sit up, not letting go of our contact in the kiss as I place my hands on his shoulders, gripping onto them. But it doesn't take long until I start to feel the need to breathe once more.

"Oikawuh- get off- need ta' breahthe-" I muffle against Oikawa's lips, He pulls away, instantly crying tears of joy against my shirt.

"I don't want it to end but I know you'll die if I don't pull away!" Oikawa complains. Forcing out a 'hmph!' as he crosses his arms, looking down.

"If you want to continue kissing me then go ahead, just give me a moment to breathe for a while, Shittykawa" I blush, looking away, slightly regretting what I just said. I can see Oikawa's grin through his hair.

"So you're fine with me kissing you like that?" Oikawa asks, I take it as a joke, but his voice sounds as if he's asking a genuine question.

So I answer with a genuine "Yes".

Oikawa just gives me this look, his smile wide. "I'm happy to know that, I really was concerned maybe you weren't taking this seriously" Oikawa looks away, sadness in his voice.

I just give a sigh, "You know, you shouldn't underestimate me." I tell him. I pull a hand out to him, giving him the hint I need him to stand up. 

Oikawa looks up and takes my hand, standing up, I give him a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate you as well" I smile. Oikawa stays silent, for probably the fourth time whenever I do something straightforward to him.

Oikawa says nothing but gives me a hug, only to return the hug lovingly burying his face on my the space between my neck and shoulder. "I take everything back", Oikawa slightly giggles. "Your arms are strong enough to give the best hugs as well" I feel him smile against my shoulder.

"Well I guess those sit-ups would give me a benefit of giving you better hugs soon." I place my hand on his hair, ruffling it. Proceeding to taking our bags, leaving the court, locking it, walking home with Oikawa, the silence is bothersome but I like it-.

"Wait..Iwa-chan.." Oikawa calls out as we walk through the dark evening.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What you said about the sit-ups giving you a benefit to give me better hugs..soon?" He blushes.

I chuckle, "Yes, what about it?"

"W- well, does that mean you want me to give you sit-up penalties again?" Oikawa asks jokingly, but his appearance gives me the idea he wants an actual answer.

"Yes" I answer quickly. He looks at me, a blank look telling me this one thing, and I know exactly what it is. I sigh. "And yes, if you want, I can keep giving you kisses, and you can decide how many sit-ups or push-ups I'll give."

Oikawa smiles, making me smile as well, until he grabs my hand and starts running whilst shouting "ONE MILLION PENALTIES AND KISSES HERE I COME!" Oikawa cheers loudly through the quiet streets, causing me to blush both out of flattery and embarassment.

"Stupid Shittykawa." I mutter as I let Oikawa drag us home.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I made this for a friend, I hope you like it ! <3


End file.
